Strawberry Kisses
by Le-Muffin-of-Death
Summary: Quick RoBul Valentine (fluffy?) One-Shot/ Bulgaria and Romania go out (as friends) for some yogurt. Romania is a bit too nosy for his own good. Rated T for slight swearing


**I should have been working on Mochi Madness ;A; But, my files deleted and I wanted to write a RoBul fic. Plus, I feel bad for not RPing as much as I should with the Romania my Bulgaria is with .  
So for Valentine Day I made this because I (probably) won't be on. Sorry Romania~ D':  
Hope you like it~**

* * *

Let me guess, yogurt stand?" Romania teased, sending his friend a smug look. Bulgaria sighed and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"You got me." Romania let out a laugh and skipped ahead.

"Is yogurt all you ever think about?"

"It's not the only thing." Bulgaria's cheeks turned slightly pink. The other nation sent him a questioning look that he ignored.

"No? Then what else could possibly be in that mind of yours?" The darker haired man coughed in embarrassment, waving off Romania.

"N-nothing. Let's just go get some yogurt, yeah?" Romania huffed, but did not press further.

Soon, they made their way to a small yogurt shop that Bulgaria frequented. The owner spotted his top customer and quickly hurried over to greet the duo before showing them their tables.

"Strawberry, right?" The old man asked. Bulgaria nodded his head vigorously, licking his lips in anticipation.

Romania laughed at Bulgaria's excited expression, making the nation flush a light red. "I'll just get plain."

The man nodded and hustled back to work, leaving the two nations alone.

"So..." Romania fiddled with the string of his top hat. "Valentines Day, huh? What a stupid holiday."

Bulgaria hummed in agreement, looking anywhere except the man in front of him. "Yup...stupid..."

"Who cares if we don't have dates! I mean, so what if that she-man Hungary even got one, I can totally get one if I wanted!" Romania proclaimed. "_You _could totally get one of you wanted!"

"Me?" Bulgaria asked skeptically.

"Yes, you! Have you seen how adorable you look when you blush?" The blond winked, making the pale man turn red.

"I-I-"

"Just messing with ya!" They laughed, one slightly nervous and the other momentarily embarrassed. The laughter died out and eventually turned into awkward silence. Bulgaria shifted in his seat, unable to look at his friend. Romania coughed and tapped his fingers against the table.

"Where is that man?" he mumbled. Said man walked over to the table with an apologetic smile, handing both men their respective yogurt.

"Ah, sorry about that. My daughter was fretting over today and what she will do, things like that," The man sighed. "But, today is Trifon Zarezan, so I am giving you wine on the house!"

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that Gerogi!"

"Nonsense! If you want to spend Valentines day with your lover at my yogurt shop, you could at least celebrate Trifon Zarezan! It's on the house!" The younger men immediately blushed, denying that they were together romantically very loudly.

"Oh? Your not? Sorry," Gerogi laughed. "I just assumed, seeing as you two are always together. Oh well, just enjoy the wine, chao!"

Bulgaria sunk into his seat and covered his face with his hands. "Oh, Gerorgi..."

"That is hilarious!" Romania laughed. Bulgaria peeked at him through his fingers and absently questioned his friend's sanity. "Oh, come on! That was hilarious! Boris, we could be each-other's dates!" he joked.

Bulgaria shifted his fingers over his eyes and sighed.

"Or not. You know, I was just joking." The Bulgarian felt his stomach twist at the statement, but gave Romania a reassuring smile.

"I know," he said softly.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Romania asked with a mouthful of yogurt. "You seem down."

"Oh, it's nothing," Bulgaria assured. The Romanian swallowed and tilted his head.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine! Really!" Bulgaria scooped up a spoonful of yogurt and jammed it into his mouth. "See?"

"Don't eat with your mouthful."

"Hypocrite."

"Yeah, well, at least I don't blush like a complete dork all the time."

"I-I do not!" Bulgaria spluttered, red blotches appearing on his pale cheeks.

"Ha!~ There you go again!"

The Bulgarian grumbled to himself and continued to eat his strawberry flavored yogurt. Romania hummed softly to himself, eating messily and kicking Bulgaria's feet in boredom. Bulgaria eventually grew tired of the random, albeit not hurtful kicks and lifted his head.

He blinked and took in Romania's appearance. The blond was humming happily to himself, occasionally he stuffed the dairy product in his mouth, his canine tooth sticking out in an adorable fashion. He noticed how he sucked on the spoon before pulling it out, licking the tip and then jam it back into the container. Bulgaria felt his cheeks warm, thoughts coursing through his head as he imagined Romania doing similar actions with something other than a spoon

"You alright, Boris? You're really...red..." Bulgaria swallowed thickly and looked into Romania's eyes that seemed to the same color as his own face

"I-I'm fine," he breathed. "Just thinking..."

"Thinking?" Romania asked flatly.

"Yeah, j-just thinking about the- er, the economy." Bulgaria lied, his blush deepening.

"The...economy."

"I-it's really bad, you know."

"The economy...is making you blush..."

"W-well, people have said the economy is dirty." Bulgaria internally winced. _Nice. _he thought dryly to himself._ Way to go. Telling him you get off because of the economy. Idiot._

"If that's what you're into..."Romania trailed off, continuing with his yogurt. He took another mouthful and moaned in bliss. Bulgaria's face went flaming red at the sound, his eyes glued to Romania's face.

"You have all the good desserts, seriously! How can this be healthy?"

"I-I don't know, uh, we use bacteria-"

"Mood killer! Don't say bacteria, that's gross."

"But you wanted to know!"

"Rhetorical question. You're supposed to smile and agree with me!"

"Th-that wasn't rhetorical!"

"...Yeah, you're right. It wasn't. Oops."

Bulgaria sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, okay."

"You are such a downer," Romania muttered. Bulgaria was about to retort, but noticed something that caused him to pause.

"What?" Romania asked worriedly. "Is there something on my face?"

"Actually...there is..." Bulgaria pointed to his own cheek. "Right there. You have yogurt on your face."

"Oh." Romania stuck out his tongue and attempted to lick off the offending food. He closed one eye and concentrated, his tongue swirling furiously in a vain attempt to get rid of the yogurt.

The sight before him caused those thoughts to resurface into Bulgaria's mind. His breath quickened as Romania slipped his tongue back into his mouth with a loud slurping sound.

"Did I get it?" Romania asked innocently, unaware of how his actions affected his friend.

"Uh..." Bulgaria eyed the his cheek and the still present yogurt stain. "...no..."

"Oh. Darn, I was pretty sure my tongue was long enough to get it."

"It was," Bulgaria mumbled to himself, his eyes still fixated on the other's cheek.

"Eh," Romania shrugged. "Guess it wasn't, I'll just wipe it with a napkin or some-"

Before he could think of the consequences of his actions, Bulgaria leaned forward and licked the other man's cheek. Romania stiffened, his eyes wide in shock and cheeks stained red in embarrassment.

"W-what?" Romania squeaked, placing a hand over his damp cheek.

Bulgaria ignored him and continued to eat his own yogurt.

"What?" he repeated. Bulgaria looked up and shrugged, his face just as red as Romania's.

"There was still yogurt..."

"I was going to wipe it off with a napkin."

"...That would be a waste of yogurt..."

They sat in silence, neither one able to look at each-other's face. After they had finished with their yogurt they paid the fee and left, a bottle wine in Bulgaria's hand.

Romania twitched at the silence. He didn't mind it and often enjoyed it, but this awkward silence between him and Bulgaria was killing him. He snuck a glance to the other man and noticed him looking back.

"S-so...Valentines Day..."

"We already had this discussion, Vlad."

"I know," he pouted. "I just want something to talk about."

"Er- yogurt?"

"No! I mean, no, because it makes me think about-"

"Sorry." Bulgaria stopped walking. Romania paused and turned to face him. "I just- well, I didn't really know what came over me."

"...I guess I can forgive you. I mean it _was_ yogurt, and I know how you get with yogurt..."

"...Yeah, yogurt..."

"Besides, we've been friends since forever, so it's okay!"

"...Yeah, friends..."

"You don't look so good." Romania took of his glove with his teeth and placed it over Bulgaria's forehead. "And your really hot. I mean, _really_ hot."

"I'm fine." Bulgaria swatted his hand away.

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"Liar liar, pants on fire!"

"No they aren't."

"But your face is."

"I'm fine," Bulgaria snapped. Romania gave a start at the tone and shrunk away.

"Sorry...just wanted to know what got you down in the dumps is all..."

"Vlad...I'm sorry, I just-" Bulgaria sighed. "Forget it..."

"No, tell me what's in that head of yours. You thinking dirty thoughts about yogurt?" Romania wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew," Bulgaria laughed. "That's gross!"

"Says the guy who think about the economy _that_ way."

Bulgaria harrumphed and crossed his arms in mock annoyance. "No I don't."

"You told me."

"I lied."

"Ha!~ Told you, you liar."

"Can we just drop it?"

"Can you just tell me what you're thinking about?"

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't feel like it."

"I am going to use my fantastic vampire powers to make you."

"You don't have any."

"Magic."

"No such thing."

"You've seen me use magic!"

"Maybe I didn't."

"Yes you- oh! I see what you're doing. Tell me what's on your mind."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"'Because' is a horrible reason."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_."

"_Yes_."

"I will kiss you."

"No- what?!"

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"D-did you just threaten to k-kiss me?"

"I was playing around! Geez, you always take my jokes so seriously."

Bulgaria sighed, but Romania was unsure if it was in relief or not.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind now-"

"You."

"What?" Romania stepped back in shock. "What did you say?"

"You, okay?" Bulgaria ran a hand through his black locks trying to catch Romania's eye. "I-I think about you all the time and I know it's not okay. I know we are just friends and nothing would ever happen between us, but I can't help but imagine, you know? Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

Silence.

"Say something," he whispered.

The silence continued to drag on.

"Forget I ever mentioned it. Sorry, I just- damn. I could never shut up, huh?"

Romania shifted his gaze to the ground. Bulgaria swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled weakly.

"Sorry," he said again. "Especially if I ruined your Valentines. Sorry about that."

Romania remained silent.

"I'm just...I'm going now..." Bulgaria walked away briskly. He mentally berated himself and his stupidity, cursing himself in as many languages as he could remember. _Stupid_ he hissed at himself. _I can't believe I said that! He probably hates me now. Great. Just fan-fucking-tastic._

He stopped when a hand placed itself on his arm and looked back over his shoulder. Romania's eyes were still on the ground below, but his grip was iron clad. Bulgaria attempted to shake out of the tight grip but failed miserably.

"Vlad.."

"Shut up."

Bulgaria's breath hitched, his eyes widening in hurt and surprise. "Vlad.."

Without another word Romania mashed his mouth against Bulgaria's, his grip never wavering. The Bulgarian gave a muffled yelp which Romania took advantage of, slipping his tongue inside easily. His hands moved from the other's arms and snaked into his black hair, bringing himself flush against Bulgaria.

After a moment or so Romania pulled away slightly, placing his forehead against the other's and breathed harshly. "You're an idiot," he murmured affectionately.

"What?" Bulgaria asked dumbly, his mouth opening and closing in a similar fashion to a fish.

"You're an idiot," Romania repeated against his lips. "Now, close your mouth before I kiss you again."

"I- what?"

Romania chuckled, his arms wrapping around Bulgaria's neck. "You heard me."

"But, I thought-"

"You thought wrong."

"Does this mean..."

"That you have a date for Valentines Day? Definitely."

"So we-..."

"Want me to spell it out for you, Boris? I am now your Valentine. That means you are my date, and I can kiss you as I please without being a creep."

"I-" Romania kissed him softly, effectively cutting him off.

"You talk to much." He slipped his hand into Bulgaria's and began to walk off. "Let's go do more Valentine stuff."

"Okay..."

Romania looked back and grinned wickedly. "You taste like strawberry," he teased, licking his lips. "I think I like that flavor now."

"I-"

"You have a bottle of wine, right?"

"Yes..."

"Let's go back to your house and celebrate Trifon Zarezan. Hopefully you have more strawberries there~"

Bulgaria gulped, but nodded anyway.

"This is the best Valentines ever!" Romania laughed, stealing another strawberry flavored kiss. "And I'm serious about the strawberries."

Bulgaria pinked. Romania laughed and skipped ahead.

"Oh yes, I definitely like that flavor now."

* * *

**Pffft. I fail at Romance. And kissing scenes. And writing.**

**;A;**

**Hope it wasn't that** bad!~** xD**


End file.
